The present application relates to a biological image presentation device, a biological image presentation method, a program, and a biological image presentation system. The present application is suitable for application to the field of image processing.
A pathological sample is created by fixing a tissue slice sectioned from an excised tissue onto a glass slide and staining the tissue slice as occasion demands, and stored. In general, if the pathological sample is stored for a long period of time, visibility on a microscope is deteriorated due to deterioration or discoloring of the tissue slice. The pathological sample is used for diagnosis at institutions other than the institution, such as a hospital, which has created the pathological sample, and the pathological sample is generally delivered by mail. Accordingly, it takes a predetermined time to deliver the pathological sample.
Taking such a situation into consideration, a computer system is suggested in which an enlarged image of a tissue slice in a pathological sample is stored as image data, and the enlarged image is presented on a display screen (for example, see JP-T-2006-292999).